gearsofwarfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Giuliano Cordovana
Benvenuto Ciao Giuliano Cordovana, benvenuto su Gearspedia Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Corpser. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- TerminerAndry (Discussione) 22:31, set 10, 2010 TerminerAndry Ciao sono uno degli admin. A noi fa piacere avere aiuti, ho viso la pagina del Corpser devi solo stare attento a quello che scrivi infatti ho fatto un po' di modifiche (ah già le foto le metto io tranquillo). I corpser non sono primitivi e non sono stati sterminati dalla bomba solare. Piuttosto se non sei sicuro (come faccio io) non scrivere, anche se l'articolo viene corto non importa. Si va be la firma Andry 13:44, set 12, 2010 (UTC) Comunque grazie per l'aiuto stai facendo un buon lavoro. Non so se lo sai ma la firma vera e propria non consiste nello scrivere il proprio nome o l'abbreviazione (lo hai fatto nella discussione sul cecchino), bè va bene anche così pechè si capisce che sei tu, la vera firma è il tasto Signature nella barra in alto. Andry 19:40, set 12, 2010 (UTC) spark Andry ha addirittura preordinato Reach. JTS invece parlava male di Reach, forse non gli è piaciuta la beta. Anche a me piace poco, infatt lo prenderò solo verso aprile/maggio, ora sto per prendere Dante's Inferno e poi Star Wars Il Potere della Forza. Non mi piace spendere molto per i giochi, anche Gears 3 lo prenderò con un po' di ritardo, verso agosto più o meno. Alla fine sono solo giochi, non ci voglio spendere più di 30 euro ciascuno ( e sinora ci sono sempre riuscito). 343 Guility Spark 18:22, set 14, 2010 (UTC) ho fatto tutta la biografia di baird durante Gears of War. ''Una faticaccia! per altro il mio computer ha ricominciato a non caricarmi le immagini, comunque ho avuto fortuna, ho trovato su youtube l' atto 5 di ''Gears of War PC, ambientato fra il 4 e il 5 di gears per xbox.343 Guility Spark 13:32, set 15, 2010 (UTC) tra poco inizio a scrivere la sua biografia durante Gears of War Aspho fields.343 Guility Spark 13:32, set 15, 2010 (UTC) oggi ho sentito andry in chat su xbox live, è completamente preso da Reach e me ne ha fatto un resoconto che mi ha fatto decidere di prenderlo ancora più tardi. Non so niente di JTS, l' ultima volta che ha scritto qualcosa diceva che la sua chiavetta funzionava male.... lui di sicuro non ha prenotato Reach, la pensa come me su quel gioco.343 Guility Spark 16:02, set 15, 2010 (UTC) fatto anche il pezzo di aspho della biografia di Baird, poi faccio quello di Hollow, che tanto è cortissimo, però su gearspedia inglese non è completo il pezzo di Barren, sarà un problema. Domani farò il pezzo di Gears of War 2, e quando lo avro letto anche quello di I Resti di Jacinto In alto a sinistra c' è un coso con scritto " Normale", te clicchi e compare: Titolo 2, 3 ,4 e 5. Basta scegliere343 Guility Spark 18:05, set 15, 2010 (UTC) se puoi fare te la biografia di Baird in GoW2 mi faresti un favore immenso, tieniti sullo stile che ho usato io, al massimo se c'è qualche piccola imperfezione la correggo. Mercoledì mi arriva i Resti di Jacinto quindi poi aggiorno ancora. Ah un' altra cosa: il mio stupido computer ha ripreso a non mettere immagini: mi faresti un immenso favore se ne potessi aggiungerne tu un paio all' articolo di Baird, a tua scelta ovviamente. 343 Guility Spark 10:18, set 16, 2010 (UTC) non male, io e jts abiamo anche risolto il problema di barren quindi tutto a posto. Puoi mettere ancche un'immagine di lui in gears 2 a lato di tempesta nel vuoto? ok ricorriamo a una cosa che odio fare: copiare. Sulla pagina di baird sulla gearspedia inglese ce ne sono un casino, prendila di li343 Guility Spark 19:28, set 16, 2010 (UTC) ottime le immagini. ho uno sgangheratissimo Vista, spero di disfarmene il prima possibile343 Guility Spark 19:46, set 17, 2010 (UTC) bastone a doppia motosega.... la prima volta che l'ho visto ho detto.... Cosa ci fa qui Darth Maul? Questo non è star Wars!!!343 Guility Spark 20:15, set 17, 2010 (UTC) mi farebbe piacere se finissi la storia di Gears of War, ho scritto di getto la premessa riassumendola da quella del manuale. Tieniti sul mio stile e ricordati di suddividere gli atti. se c'è qualche piccolo errore io correggo. Nel frattempo mi occupo del multiplayer343 Guility Spark 12:08, ott 31, 2010 (UTC) si parla di quello, condivido il parere fa proprio schifo, ad ogni modo ora spiego tutto quello che ho capito sul forum, se vuoi darci un occhiata. 343 Guility Spark 18:06, nov 4, 2010 (UTC) forza, mancano solo l' atto 4 e 5 di Gears 1!!! Non mollare adesso che hai quasi finito.343 Guility Spark 20:01, nov 8, 2010 (UTC) finalmente a posto la storia di Gears. Ti do qualche piccolo consiglio sull' estetica degli articoli, in modo che non debba correggerli. Ricorda in primo luogo di andare a capo più spesso, gli articoli dventano più leggibili, e usa meno virgole e più punti e virgole e punti. Infine ricorda di lasciare uno spazio tra la virgola (o il punto o quello che è, tranne l'apostrofo) e la parola dopo. Praticamente dei tuoi articoli coreggo solo quello il resto è corretto. 343 Guility Spark 09:46, nov 13, 2010 (UTC) ora rifaccio l' articolo di Marcus, poi passo a Gears of War: Aspho Fields, mi puoi dare una mano con la sua biografia? dove hai visto il Serapede? nel trailer Bestia non c'era! 343 Guility Spark 11:37, nov 21, 2010 (UTC) fai pure la parte di GoW su Marcus, io per ora ho fatto sto aspettando te. nel frattempo comincio a fare Aspho343 Guility Spark 12:47, dic 2, 2010 (UTC) quanto ne hai a finire il pezzo della biografia? non è che faccio prima io a finire l' articolo di Aspho?343 Guility Spark 10:57, dic 12, 2010 (UTC) JTS-117 Volentieri, ho visto! adesso mi metto anche io al lavoro, oggi maratona gears (4h) dall'ora 30 alla 50 in difficile!! che figo, eravamo in 4! 18:17, set 12, 2010 (UTC) Per mia sfortuna non ho la 360... :(( comunque sti day la chiavetta tim va avanti a spinta, faccio il possibile ma non riesco a stare dietro alle vostre modifiche XD!! 18:43, set 14, 2010 (UTC) Perfetto!! 20:39, set 14, 2010 (UTC) Personaggi, creerei anche la categoria boot conosciuti, cosa ne dici? 21:10, set 15, 2010 (UTC) Selezioni e nella barra dove metti il titolo selezioni "normale" 21:23, set 15, 2010 (UTC) qualcuno mi aiuta cn la categoria Sera? ho gia creato gli articoli del vuoto,delle isole del sud e d sera io ora stavo x scrivere su Ephyria Andry 18:27, set 12, 2010 (UTC) Si ti aiutiamo ma perchè al posto di riempire la tua sezione discussioni non scrivi sulle nostre??? Andry 18:27, set 12, 2010 (UTC) Sempre Andry Si so del 7, infatti io e Spark quando giochiamo insieme ad Halo cerchiamo sempre qualche collegamento con il 7!!! Hai ragione non avevo notato che Halo Reach è uscito il 14 e Halo3 ODST il 21...7x2 e 7x3!!! Attività mi spiace ma sono costretto a rimuoverti dalla categoria "utenti attivi" causa inattività prolungata. In caso di un numero soddisfacente di modifiche verrai reinserito nella categoria. Ottimo, mi serve una mano per finire l'artiicolo su Dom, sono arrivato a Landown. Finire il pezzo di GoW 2 dovrebbe automatcamente riportarti ad utente attivo.343 Guility Spark 15:24, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) ben fatto ho giusto dovuto mettere gli spazi e correggere qualche piccolo errore grammaticale, ma roba di poco conto (ad esmpio la costruzione si suicidò ''è sbagliata, si dice ''si uccise ''o ''commise suicidio, lo so perchè il prof di italiano l'anno scorso era parecchio preciso, voleva perfino gli accenti dalla parte giusta!!). Comunque grazie, poi fai anche Nuova Speranza e il resto di Gears 2, io mi occuperò dei Resti di Jacinto, e finalmente avremo (per ora) completato Dom!!!343 Guility Spark 17:27, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) si ho anche fatto monte kadar, ti lascio il resto e passo direttamente a i resti di jacinto. Finito dom farò le ultime pagine sugli splendenti e quelle della bomba solare e del risonatore (secondo te va messo come arma?) Esiste gia ? Io lavorero soltanto qua, per adesso, lascero stare il progetto per una (mia) wiki. Vi aiutero più che posso. Constringero JTS. The AngelKrupfen 14:19, ott 17, 2010.- leggi qui e dimmi che ne pensi. spero che tu sappia bene l' inglese o non capirai nulla.